


Savage Land

by ZhoraKys



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: BDSM, D/s, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, sort of ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhoraKys/pseuds/ZhoraKys
Summary: Quick scene with Charles, Erik, and Sinister in the Savage Land (a.k.a. that weird multi-episode plot arc where Charles could walk but everyone's powers stopped working and also there were dinosaurs.)Written for the first Content Warning: Erotic Fanfiction Deathmatch on June 9th, 2017 in Vancouver, BC. (The theme for the evening was "remember the 90's.")





	Savage Land

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a comedy show so forgive it for being mildly over-the-top, I'm not super into X-Men but this was really fun to write~

Charles felt himself tremble as the sound of footsteps grew steadily louder. He couldn’t see for the silk blindfold over his eyes, but he’d been in this position enough times to know what was coming. 

To his left, Erik moved slightly and Charles felt the warmth of the man’s thigh brush against his own. They were both naked, stripped of their costumes, stripped of any elaborate code names or aliases. Here, deep underground in the center of the Savage Land, they were not Professor X or Magneto. They were simply Charles and Erik. 

Charles wiggled his toes, suspended as they were six inches above the floor of the chamber. Though he’d lost count of how many times he’d visited, this sensation, that of being able to control his entire body, had never gotten old. 

The footsteps stopped, painfully close, and Charles licked his lips in anticipation. 

“Hello, boys. Are you ready for your punishment?” The voice was put on, dramatized, and just hearing it made Charles instantly hard. 

That was another thing he tended to miss while he was in the chair. 

Charles could swear he heard Sinister smiling as the man continued to speak. “I see you are. Excellent.”

He felt himself shudder involuntarily as the footsteps moved again, followed by the sound of leather against leather as someone rummaged through a trunk. 

Something heavy hit the floor with a sharp slap. 

Sinister’s whip. Charles’ favorite. He felt Erik go tense next to him - his former colleague, whom Charles knew was not blindfolded, would be enjoying this vicariously. 

Then Sinister’s hot mouth was next to Charles’ face, breathing as he said through sharp teeth “let me teach you a lesson, Professor.”

Two steps back and the whip cracked through the charged air of the chamber. Charles yelped as it stung against his bare chest. It hit again, and a third time, as sweat began to pour down Charles’ face and neck.

“What was that, professor? I didn’t quite… hear you.” _Crack!_ Charles yelled louder, giving in to the exquisite blend of pain and pleasure, centering his focus on the burn of his own skin and the growing heat of Erik’s thigh as he heard - between snaps - his friend’s low, desperate moans. 

That always did it for Charles. As much as he liked the sharp, steely pain of Sinister’s whip it was always hearing Erik beside him in ecstasy that pushed him to the edge. 

After an eternity that was still somehow too short, the whipping ceased. Charles breathed heavily, his skin hot to the touch, his cock straining upward, desperate for any sort of touch. 

It would come soon enough. He knew it as he heard the sound of the leather whip smacking impotently against the cold floor. 

Then at once Charles gasped sharply as Sinister lifted one gloved hand to caress his face, fingers sliding carefully under Charles’ blindfold and flicking it expertly away from his face as had been done so many times before. 

Charles caught a brief glimpse of Sinister’s eyes, seething with hunger, excitement, and fire, before a gloved hand came up to slap him across the face.

Charles felt the sting of reddening skin and the distant sensation of leather-clad fingers stroking his cock. 

“You’ve been good, Charles.” Sinister’s face was right next to his again. Charles swallowed and closed his eyes. “Are you ready to come down?”

Charles nodded, suddenly aware of the strain of his wrists, slipping limp out of their cuffs above his head. He looked over at Erik, who was flushed and shining with heat, breathing heavily, fully erect. Charles had never wanted him so badly. 

A clink of metal and then Charles was standing, barefoot, naked, arms at his sides. He waited as Sinister undid Erik’s bonds, stopping to reach down with one hand and fondle the taller blonde man, who cried out in spite of himself - earning a swift pinch of the nipple between Sinister’s thumb and forefinger. 

“Kneel,” Sinister said gruffly, pointing to the floor. Erik did so, head facing Charles, presenting his ass to Sinister, who walked slowly around Erik’s frame, dragging one finger down and across his back. 

Facing Charles, Sinister’s eyes met the professor’s and sparkled with a dangerous humour. Charles breathed in sharply, his cock pulsing. He watched with rapt attention as Sinister unzipped his pants and pulled himself free, his dick as hard as Erik’s and Charles’. Erik made a small noise, his head tilted down as if he was straining to see between his legs. 

Sinister grabbed Erik by the cheeks and ground his length into the man, teasing him. “Erik,” Sinister said, his voice dripping with desire, “why don’t you help out your friend?”

Charles felt a jolt rush through him as he realized Sinister was talking about him. Without a moment’s hesitation Erik brought his face up to nuzzle Charles’ cock. 

Charles gasped at the sensation of Erik’s hot tongue running up and down his length, slowing occasionally to pay special attention to the most sensitive spots. Charles was breathing heavily, feeling Sinister’s eyes on him, then Erik opened his mouth and took all of him at once. 

In the same instant, Sinister thrust into Erik and Charles was momentarily worried that Erik might clench his jaw for the jolt - but Erik controlled himself, only moaning loudly, throat vibrating around Charles’ cock.

The three of them moved together like some convoluted machine as Charles curled his fingers into the wall behind him, watching Sinister thrust in and out of Erik, hips snapping in rhythm with Erik’s tongue. 

Charles felt himself getting closer. He was barely moving, trying deliberately now to avoid bucking his hips and ruining Erik’s pitch-perfect rhythm. His gaze was fixed on Sinister, who was looking not at him, but down at Erik’s back, which was shining with sweat, his muscular frame taut with effort, pain, ecstasy.

Charles could tell Sinister was losing control as he watched his master’s fingers begin to slip, loosening their grip on Erik’s backside in favor of spastic curling, grasping at something intangible as he sped up his rhythm, huffing, then crying out.

His yelps, and the look on his face, twisted in pleasure and barely seeing, brought Charles to the very edge, even as Erik’s rhythm began to falter for he, too was reaching his peak. One final, decisive thrust from Sinister was all it took to push all three of them over the precipice, in a chorus of deep moans through gritted teeth and snarls. 

Erik clamped his lips around Charles’ pulsing cock as he moved himself against Sinister, painting the floor with cream. Charles waited, breathing and Erik finally relaxed, pulling himself free. The blonde collapsed to the floor, drenched in sweat, looking as at peace as Charles had ever seen him. Charles, likewise, sank to the floor while Sinister, true to form, zipped his pants and walked away without a word, leaving Charles and Erik in their afterglow.


End file.
